This is Where I Belong: Book One
by Insaen Imagination
Summary: Because of some...events at the Blueville Institute of Magic, Ledo Kyron Gueler has to settle with Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The boy couldn't have gotten a better invitation. And with a maybe quick romance on the way from an older student, he'll have a great year. I'll be accepting any OC's you want to send in, teacher or student, or other beasts.
1. Hogwarts, and Other Magical Expanses

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Harry Potter. I only own the plot of this story, if there was a plot, and my original characters.

* * *

Ledo Kyron Gueler, Canadian wizard extraordinaire, was in the dining room of his house eating cereal. The ten-year-old boy was excited about turning eleven the next day. July Thirtieth. That would be the day when he would get the letter of acceptance from Blueville Institute of Magic. The extravagant kid could hardly wait! He's been waiting for this for years.

After finishing his night-time snack he walked into his living room. His parents were sitting on the couch, watching T.V. "I'm going to bed, fam!" Ledo said to them.

His father, a tall, burly man, replied gruffly, "Goodnight, son."

"Night, hun," his mother, a tall, buxom lady, said sweetly.

Ledo Kyron Gueler was going to have a fun day tomorrow when he went to get his wand and all his necessities.

* * *

I woke up to an incessant pecking at my window. It was just...so...irritating! I looked left, towards the window, to see an owl with not one but two letters in its claws. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hands and walked towards the window. I opened it and grabbed the letters. I rubbed the top of the owls head before it flew off again.

I studied the letters. One had a Blueville print on its clean, pristine and white back, while the other one had the was seal of...Hogwarts on the front of the cream white parchment. When I saw the letter from Hogwarts I was confused, but when I turned it around it stated simply,

_To Ledo Kyron Gueler,_

_Coronation, Royal Street, 5111._

_Second floor, first bedroom on the left._

I looked at it skeptically, wondering if this was some sort of prank, before opening both of them. The letter from the Blueville Institute read,

_Dear, Ledo Gueler,_

_Due to...extreme conditions here at the Institute, you, nor anyone else, will not be able to attend. We are sorry for any inconveniences that we may have caused you. We have asked other schools if they could take our students for this years. You're lucky, you're the only one who gets to go to Hogwarts. The rest of them went to American schools. Next year, if you're still interested, then you can come to the Blueville Institute. If not...then you're allowed to go to Hogwarts._

_From, Vice-Principle Nigel Root._

I moved onto the next one,

_Dear Ledo Kyron Gueler,_

_Due to conditions at the Blueville Institute of Magic, we are willing to take you in at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you are willing to come we will welcome you with our arms open. Please get your required items in Diagon Ally. And as your money, talk to you parents to convert it into galleons and the sort. We have provided you with a list of items that you will need._

_From, Headmaster Pierce._

After reading the list of items that I needed, which included a wand and robes, I headed downstairs to tell my parents.

"Hey, mom, dad," I looked them straight into their eyes, "I can't got to the Blueville Institute of Magic."

I suppressed a smile at the look in their faces. I handed them the first letter. They read it together, and I saw the relieved expression that their son wasn't just _not _allowed. And when they got to the Hogwarts part their face brightened up ten-fold. "And here's the letter from Hogwarts," I handed them the letter and the list.

"Then we're going to have to get you to England, then," my dad, Franklin, said, "Aren't we?"

Then my mother, Anjela, "I guess so. We'll leave in the middle of August. Enough time to get ready and get plane tickets."

I smiled at the thought of going to Hogwarts. They say it's the best in the world.

* * *

It was the Nineteenth of August and my parents and I were in the air, getting flown to England. I've never been on an airplane before, so this was a first. I loved the sight and the beautiful ocean. It was...just...amazing. After a half hour of looking out the window a bout of fatigue took me. I yawned and put my head back against the headrest. I fell asleep.

* * *

I awoke when the plane touched down on the runway. I was jolted by the landing, and would've fallen out if it wasn't for my mother, who put my seatbelt on. She looked at me, amused. "What?" I asked her, "I _was_ going to thank you for putting the seatbelt on me, but now...I think it would've been better if I had made a scene. Honestly, who do you take me for? A clown?"

I heard a deep voice coming from the other side of my mother, "Of course son. We always take you as a clown. If only you had a rainbow afro and a red nose...you'd be perfect for the job."

"Dad..." I said in a sinister voice, before breaking out in a fit of giggles, "I love you. Love you too, mom."

My dad chuckled while mom smiled. After we got off the airplane we made it to our hotel. And when we made it to our hotel, we fell asleep. Tomorrow was the day we would be going to Diagon Ally.

* * *

"I want a bat!" I told my parents when we entered Diagon Ally from the Leaky Cauldron, "And I'm naming him NED. Or the Notoriously Evil Duck. Understand! Now off you go, you two. Get my books and my new pet. I'm going for my robes and wand!"

My parents just looked at me. After a few moments they shook their heads at the same time. "Ledo, we have to exchange the money at the bank first...or did you not realize this?"

I didn't realize this, but, honestly, I was going to lie my way out, "Of course, this is _after_ we get my money. What do you take me for. An idiot?"

They replied in unison, "Yes."

I started to laugh. My parents started to laugh to. "Now, my loyal servants," I told them, "Off to get my money."

My dad hit the back of my head, not forcefully, but the shock still hurt.

* * *

After getting English magic money, I head off towards the wand shop. After many wrong turns and a dead end, I finally found the place. Ollivander's. The place looked so old...and...and amazing! I took a few hesitant steps at first, but then went faster. I opened the door and looked around. There was a black-haired kid that was just getting his wand with an older man. The man was probably the kids father. I came up behind and waited. The probable dad turned around and I saw his forehead. There was an awesome lightning bolt scar. He smiled politely at me, which I took incredibly wrong. "Hey, don't look at me like that," I couldn't help myself, "Pervert."

The two turned around to look at me. "Who are you to call my dad a pervert?" the boy, probably my age, asked.

I almost smiled, knowing where this was going, "He looked at me wrong, _and_ he's an old fart. Who knows what's going on in his head? He might be thinking right now of plans to take me somewhere and to touch me. Honestly, stranger danger! And by the way, I'm Ledo Kyron Gueler! Greatest magician on earth...or will be soon."

The dad finally spoke up, "Well, Mr. Gueler, you have it all wrong. I was just smiling politely."

"Sorry, good English sir," I forgave in an English accent, "Must've been...the scar that put me off."

By this time now, I was just spouting nonsense. "What?" the kid asked.

"What do you mean what?" I said incredulously, "I only said, 'Hi, nice to meet you. My name's Ledo Gueler.' I don't understand why you're looking at me like that."

The dad, knowing who was going to win, said, "Sorry. My name is Harry Potter, and this is my son James."

"B-but...dad..." so-called James stuttered, "He just called you a pervert and implied that you were thinking bad thoughts. Aren't you going to do something?"

You see, I was a great actor. I could change personalities in an instant and get away with almost everything too. I shook my head and shoved past the father and son. It seemed that they were done with whatever they were doing. "And you, James, implied that I accused someone unjustly. You, sir, are wrong," I said in a Russian accent. When was he going to learn? No one can beat me at my own game...accept me. Only _I_ can beat me at my own game. "Mr. Ollivander, I would like to get my wand now please." That I said in my regular voice.

I heard the door open and close behind me, the duo leaving. A middle-aged guy came by and looked at me. "You're an interesting kid, you know..."

"I've heard it millions of times, can I see four wands please?" I was getting impatient.

The man grabbed four boxes and put them on the counter. He smiled and I smiled. I opened one box and grabbed one of the wands. I flicked it and...nothing. I put it back. I picked up the next one. This wand was of darker wood and slightly shorter. I flicked it and...nothing...again. I put it back and picked up the third. This one was longer, but darker still. I flicked it and...this was getting repeated. Nothing at all happened. I put it back and picked up the last one. This one I felt a slight whisper come from it, if that makes sense. This one was much longer. Twenty inches at least. Oak wood, meaning that it was paler than the rest. I flicked and something amazing happened. The wands that were already out put them back in their rightful places, a broken lamp got fixed and I got lifted in the air a few inches off the ground.

"Very interesting..." Mr. Ollivander said, "My father said that there was only one time he was amazed by someone who wielded a wand for the first time. A golden light surrounded the boy. But...I feel this is much, much more intriguing."

"Well, I am a Gueler after all," I explained, "Excitement follows us everywhere...and by us I mean me."

The man chuckled as he said, "I'll give you that wand for free. That was...just an amazing experience."

I smiled, "Thank you kind sir!"

I turned on my heel and left the store. Now was my journey to the robe shop place.

* * *

When I finally found it I saw the two I met earlier were in there. I shook my head and walked in. "You two are following me aren't you?" I asked them.

James had an annoyed look on his face while Harry looked amused. "We were just leaving, actually," the older Potter exclaimed.

* * *

I was pushed, _actually pushed_, out of the robe shop. After I was fitted with robes, I started to become all snooty and said, "I will not pay for these disgusting things. A Gueler shouldn't wear these. They just make me look like a monkey."

I was joking of course but the lady didn't know that. She grabbed me by the collar and pushed me out. I jumped up off the ground, opened the door and threw the money in, "Sorry 'bout that. Thanks for the clothing."

It was now time to look for my parents and get back to the hotel to wait.

* * *

Finally, September First. 2016. My stuff, which was on a trolley, was being pulled towards platforms ten and nine. My parents left me when we got to the train station. The wished me luck and were gone. Leaving me to fend for myself. Great parents, right?

When I reached the platforms I looked left and right. Nothing. No Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Honestly, they should put directions for people who don't have their parents there with them. I started to think, _Nine and Three-Quarters is close to ten...and knowing about the wizarding world, they don't take things as easy as they should...is there a portal somewhere...? Maybe it's that barrier right in the middle...then shouldn't it be Platforms Nine and One-Half? Because, honestly, that would be much more appropriate._

With a sigh, I walked up to the metal barrier. I glared at it before casually strolling into it...I was right. One point for me, zero for magic. The train, a great red mammoth, was getting boarded by many people. I took a few more steps in then turned around to see if anyone was going through. James and Harry Potter. "You two are following me, aren't you?" I asked skeptically.

James looked at me. Harry smiled, "Of course not. It just seems we have the same destination."

When the two moved three people went through the portal. Two red-heads and another black-haired boy. I was about to board the train, but before I could James grabbed my arm, "Mum, this is the one I was telling you about. He's the one who called dad a pervert."

I looked token aback. I made tears form at the side of my eyes before saying, in a sad tone, "H-how could you a-accuse m-m-me of something l-l-like that? All I did was say hello and introduce myself..."

With that I turned on my heel abruptly and left the family to think on what I did. I boarded the train, my bags going to where they were supposed to go, and I was going down the corridor looking for a place to sit. I didn't arrive early, so there weren't many seats left...so I picked a random place. Opening the sliding doors I sat down beside a person a the female gender...on that not, they were a female. "T'sup?" I asked in my usual lazy tone.

The girl I sat beside spoke up, "Why are you even here? What does a First Year like you have to do with Fifth Years like us?"

I looked down to the ground, thinking of a lie before turning to the girl who was sneering at me, "Harry Potter told me to tell you that your mother has died. Car accident, horrible stuff."

"You're lying, aren't you? You have got to be lying!" Tears were sprouting in her eyes.

You know, I'm a nice guy. But I'm also a little bit cruel. I was conflicted. I could tell her the truth, that her mother _isn't_ dead...or...she is. "What am I lying about? Why are you about to cry. Honestly, if I start to get these reactions when I sit down beside girls, I'd be gay by now. Honestly!"

The girl in front of me asked, clearly confused, "Wait-what?"

"You just said that Melly's mother died," the brunette directly diagonal from me spoke up.

"What!" I turned towards this 'Melly,' "Your mother died, when?"

She punched me. I wasn't surprised, really. I guess Canadians can be really annoying sometimes...Tsk. But the punch did hurt..."I'm sorry," I actually was genuinely sorry, "For lying about your mother. I don't even know who she is. I don't even know who Harry Potter is. Just a name I thought of randomly...but I have heard of the name Potter...I think it's an ancient wizarding family or something."

Melly blinked back her tears before asking, in quite a rude tone I would say, "What is your problem? People might just hate you!"

I looked at her chest, nothing perverted of course, just to look at what house she was in; Gryffindor. Great. I sighed, "You three are Fifth Years. Honestly, grow up. So what if I sat with you? Anyways, no one will hate me. Impossible. I could do something to..._punctuate_...my apology," I winked when I said that, "And for your information, there's nothing at all wrong with me."

Melly just stared at me, "Are you trying to hit on me? A First Year hitting on a Fifth Year? Funny."

"Nope," I told her innocently, "If I was trying to hit on you then I would say, 'The word of the day is legs. Let's go somewhere else so we can spread the word.' But then again, that's a little crude. I would play it out nicely. Asking simple, but powerful questions, then we would go on a date because I asked, 'Could we see each other again?' You'd say yes. Then months later, after many more dates, you finally say, 'I love you.' I get shocked before replying with the words, 'I love myself too!' You would slap me and try to leave. But before you would be able to, I would grab your arm and pull you in close. I whisper in your ear, 'But I love you more.' Then we kiss.

"Then years later we get married and have kids. Then we get in fights. Our relationship is on the brink of divorce. You say to me, 'I love you.' The I say, 'I love myself too!' You'd get mad and try to leave before I grab your arm and pull you in close again. I say, 'But I love you more!' That sparks our love again. Then we grow old and die together...well...I die first from getting attacked by a werewolf and you die in your sleep."

The three looked at me with awed expressions. "But honestly, why would a First Year like me hit on a Fifth year like yourself? It's uncalled for."

The two across from Melly and I started laughing. I was about to smirk but before I could Melly asked, "Are you a Seer?"

I looked at her. Then towards the other two. Then back at Melly. I say in a dead-serious tone, "Maybe I am. Who knows?"

Melly started to look at me like she was in love. The other two saw the expression and laughed harder than before. "By the way, the name's Ledo Kyron Gueler. Canadian wizard extraordinaire!"

The blonde, directly across from me, said, "My name's Parry Lexris. The one beside me is Reylene Ferris. And the one you just swept off her feet is Mellissa Graydon. I'm a half-blood. Rey-Rey is a muggle-born and Melly is a pure-blood. What about you?"

I smirked, "I'm a squib."

Melly's jaw dropped first, "Then how did you get into Hogwarts?"

I shook my head. "That was a lie. I'm a pure-blood. Honestly, who do you take me for? A squib?"

Parry said, "Yes, actually, we do."

Sighing, I took out my wand a just focused. And focused. Parry's sore neck was randomly sorted out. Reylene's glasses, which were cracked, repaired themselves. And Melly...well...Melly's untamed black-hair sorted itself out into a pony-tail. Her skin was removed of anything unnatural, making her look much more prettier than usual. Then, somehow, and to my dying day I still haven't figured this out, Melly scooted over really close. I don't know if this was magic or just her but...have you heard of "love at first sight?" It means falling in love with somebody the first hour you meet them. Mellissa had just gained a crush on a First Year. I looked into the older girl's hazel-brown eyes. "T'sup?" I asked them, again.

Mellissa didn't reply, just snuggled closer. Reylene shook her head and went back to her book. And Parry just laughed...again.

The ride to Hogwarts was awkward. I didn't want to hurt Melly's feelings by pushing her away...but...this was just a tad weird for my tastes. And I've been in some weird situations in my short life. I finally managed to get some shut eye in and before I knew it, we were at Hogwarts. I gently woke the three girls up, indicating that it was time to get off the train. As we made it outside, Melly gave me a hug goodbye and left. Before I could think a tall, tall, giant of a man with gray hair called out, "All firs' years' thi' way!"

I could only guess that this is where I was supposed to go.

I followed the great man and bumped into James. He eyed me curiously, "Who was that girl who just hugged you?"

"Her?" I pointed to Melly, who saw and waved at me. I waved back, "She's Mellissa Graydon. A fifth year who apparently has fallen in love with me. Must be my boyishly good looks and amazing charm."

I would write that I had smiled and a girl had fainted...but that's way to much of a cliché. "Mellissa Graydon?" James asked, horrified, "No...she can't be in love with you!"

"...Why?"

"Because she's related to me!" James was almost on the brink of sobbing, "What if two get married?"

"So what?"

"Firs' Years on the boa'," The giant stated gruffly before patting James on the back. What. A. Weirdo.

I got in a boat with three girls..."Heyyyooo!" I said to them, "What's up? The name's Ledo Gueler."

"Hi..." a timid one replied nervously, "My name's Kacey Graydon..."

She was really quiet...Graydon...Now I can't antagonize her. If it ruins my future relation-wait...wait! Wait! WAIT! I am eleven-freaking-years-old! I shouldn't be thinking about-Where'll we live?

I...might have just ruined all my years until my fourth one. This was going to be one hell of a ride, though.

* * *

AN-I tried a Harry Potter Fanfic a while back...but it didn't suit me all that much. So I've started a new one with a character completely based of me. I don't have a...serious plot right now. In time I might want one, because, depending on the size of reviews, I'll be splitting this into seven, maybe nine books. Nine because it's a fun a number. So if you want to see an actual plot with evil characters and some murder just message me some ideas. Or if you're content on leaving it like this...whatever... Please review, that all I want. And flamers. Pretend I'm a big bucket of water. I'll just put you out by saying, "Flamer, if you don't like this story, don't keep reading it. If you do, then you are really stupid."

Flamers are kind of stupid on an nth level.


	2. Who has Ever Heard of Inter-House Unity?

Disclaimer: If I mysteriously turn into J.K. Rowling, I'll tell you guys. And I'm tumbling down a hill... J.K. Rowling. Get it?

* * *

I turned around, completely ignoring the three girls. I think the other two said their names...but honestly, I couldn't care. Hogwarts was on a cliff. And lights were shining out of the windows to make it look like a lot of firefly's...albeit huge firefly's. I think Kacey and her probable friends found out that I was ignoring them so they left me alone. I realized that the boats were moving by themselves. Cool.

After a couple more minutes we finally made it to dry land. I helped the three girls out of the boat and I'm guessing they thanked me. I couldn't hear a thing. This is what happens when I ignore people. I followed...the giant towards the school. When we went inside a teacher, who looked quite young, talked to the giant and the giant left. "Hello there. Before we go in the Great Hall I'm going to tell you something. You're house is your family," the teacher said before opening the Great Hall doors.

We stepped in. A light-brown haired kid was in front of me walking quite slow. I shook my head and went straight to the very back. The Second to Seventh years were already sitting down with their house, which was what I was kind of expecting. The teacher then went to the back and stood beside a hat and a stool.

The hat, which I was guessing was important, spoke up;

_New people, a new year,_

_Old people, old faces,_

_I will sing, do not leer,_

_I won't dance, do not brace._

_Gryffindors, daring and brave,_

_you'll find some friends,_

_if you don't behave._

_Hufflepuff, just and loyal,_

_more than once,_

_they find the toil._

_Ravenclaw, the smartest of the four,_

_a calm and ready mind,_

_learning is in their core._

_Slytherin, the most cunning,_

_they will find a way,_

_even if it means running!_

_Now you heard,_

_the song of feasts,_

_now here's a bird,_

_a different beast!_

People started to clap when a bird flew from the tip of the Sorting Hat, which I learned it was from a smart kid to my left. The teacher guy started calling of names from a list. A's, then B's then a name that I thought was somewhat interesting; "Leonard Caspian." The lazy kid in front of me walked up towards the stool slowly. The Hat was placed on his head and after a few moments of considerations..."Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table clapped loudly. I might just like this kid. He walked up, looked at me and winked, then went to sit with his table. Then the teacher went through the names again. Some more C's, then D's then E's. F's. Then the G's. After some names were called out, "Kacey Graydon."

She went up there timidly. Seriously, she needs to get some more courage. "Gryffindor!" the Hat called out.

Then the list went on again. H's then the I's the the J's. Then the L's, M's and N's. O's, P's...and finally the last person was called up, "Alezandra Zabini." She was in Slytherin.

I looked around and realized that I was the only one standing. And my last name started with a G...weird. The Headmaster got up and announced, "This year we have a student from Canada. If you're wondering why, then the magic school he was going to...went under renovations. If Ledo Gueler could go to the stool."

I shrugged when I found eyes on my body. I sat down on the stool and waited for the Hat to get placed on my head. When it did I thought, _T'sup?_

_You are a weird one..._the Hat thought to me, _Honestly, I don't know which house to put you in._ _You are equal parts cunning, just, smart and courageous. I am at a loss. Kid, what house do you want to be in?_

_Gryffindor, of course,_ I thought back to the Hat.

"Ledo Gueler has the..." the Sorting Hat stated to the students, "Aspects of every single house. He said he wanted to be in...GRYFFINDOR!"

I removed the Hat and went to sit down at the Gryffindor table. I sat beside the Leonard kid. "T'sup?" I asked him.

He looked at me, "Not much, you?"

I shrugged. I looked back down to the plates. The were magically filled with food. Cool. I grabbed random things and started eating. It was delicious. After everyone was done eating the Headmaster stood up, "Hello everyone! Before you head back to your Common Rooms I have a few announcements to make. First, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. It's name kind of implies that. Second, Quidditch try outs are sometime in the second week. And last, say hello to the new Quidditch teacher, Mister Paul Crudestone."

He waved from where he was sitting. He had a big goof grin on his face, which was seriously creepy.

"Prefects will show you the way to the Common Rooms, First Years," The Headmaster sat back down.

I turned to see Mellissa call out, "First years over here!"

Is she really in love with me? I stood up from where I was sitting and started following her. Stairs. Huge, moving stair. "These are the moving stairs," she instructed, "Be careful where you step. You might fall and plummet to your death. But that won't happen."

Wow, Mellissa is freaking awesome. Striking fear into us First Years. Either that or she just hates being a Prefect. We finally made it to a picture of a fat lady. "The password is, 'Quidditch,'" the door opened.

And we walked in. The Common Room was mostly empty except for us, "Boy's dorms up the stairs to the left and girl's dorm's up the stairs to the right," she pointed to the dorms. The first years went off on their own while I jumped on the couch in front of the fire. Melly came to sit beside me. She snuggled up close again.

"Okay, Mellissa," I was going to explain something to her, "We aren't in a relationship. Just friends. What you're doing is completely wrong. And you know, if you actually try and talk to me. Get to know me, and me get to know you, ur friendship status might change."

She looked at me with a face of anger and knowing. "Fine, Ledo," she said, then, in a gentler tone, "How was your childhood like?"

"My childhood?" I said, trying to remember what happened, "It was great! I battled dragons, traveled through time, even climbed K2. So, I was born. Eleven years ago. 2005. I think. You have to ask my parents, they know all the technical stuff. At two I learned how to walk. Three I said my first word, which was apparently, 'Poof.' Age four I learned how to talk properly. Then when I turned five...everything is just blank. Up until my sixth birthday. I remember seeing some type of look on my parents faces, like they were horrified...or hurt. After that, they did some magic on me. When I turned seven I saw my first unicorn. Pretty cool creature, I could also understand what it said... Then after that I just hung, is that a word, hung? out with some kids that _didn't_ hate me. And now I'm here!"

Somehow during the story my head was placed on her lap. My feet were at the end of the couch and I was looking up at her face. "How about your childhood?" I asked her.

Melly replied, "I honestly don't remember a lot of it. I didn't ask my parents what I did when I was younger. I actually didn't care. But...I guess when I was eight I traveled to Bulgaria to see some relatives. Now, why do you act the way you do?"

"Because I can," I answered without hesitation, "I've never cared about what people thought or said about me. So if I said something insulting to insult a person who insulted me, then, whatever. They'll get hurt while I go unscratched...but sometimes some people's words still hurt. I've been bullied for a long time and...well...I kind of got used to it..."

Melly looked at me and smiled. I smiled back kind of confused. It was my turn to ask, "Why do you like me? Honestly, this is the first actual conversation and...honestly...I'm eleven! Why?"

"...I...don't know," Mellissa said, "I actually have no clue why. Maybe because of you. Or the idea of you. Or just the fact that you just struck after lying to me about my mother's death. I barely had time to react."

I nodded. I was feeling tired. Really, really tired. I closed my eyes...and fell asleep. I'm guessing that Mellissa fell asleep to a little bit after I did.

* * *

I woke up early. And early as in a half hour before breakfast...how do people keep time here? I finally opened my eyes and saw that Melly was laying beside me...oh...She had the inside part of the couch, the more safe part, while I was stuck to almost falling of the ground. Keyword is almost. Mellissa's arm was wrapped around me. I shook my head and whispered, "Five more minutes."

I closed my eyes then heard steps coming down from one of the dorms. It couldn't have been five minutes already...and who would wake up so early? I opened my eyes again and saw Kacey...of course it's Kacey..._Of course _it's Kacey. She looked at me and smiled hesitantly. I put on a big grin, but then she noticed that someone was holding me. "W-who's that?" she asked, timidly.

I didn't answer. She could just come around and see for herself. She can't be lazy. Only I can be lazy. She came around after a sigh and saw her sister. "Mellissa?" she asked of her sister, who woke up when she said that, "What are you doing?"

Mellissa looked at her sister, annoyed, "I _was_ sleeping. Why did you wake me up anyway?"

"Y-you had your arm a-around Ledo," she said again, quiet, "I don't think that's normal."

I got up, knowing that this was going to go no where, and said, "Kacey, who cares? She was just saving me from falling off the bed."

And then I left to go get changed, the question, _How do people keep time in here?_ Honestly, it's confusing.

* * *

After getting changed with my fellow First Years, who I woke up, who hated me for waking them up, except Leonard Whatever, I headed down to breakfast with the lazy kid. I ask, "What's your name?"

He yawned, smiled, and replied, "Leo Caspian, of course you know that, Ledo."

I shrug. A few older, female students walked past, and looked, at us. I flashed them a charming smile and winked. Why not, eh? The girls giggled and kept walking on. "What was that?" Leonard asked.

I almost forgot he was there, "I dunno. Stuff? I probably didn't even do it, either. I deny everything." Then I just kept walking, ignoring everyone, everything.

We finally made it to the Great Hall, or whatever and students were bustling around. Leo walked past me to the Gryffindor table, who was expecting me to also come over. I waved at them before heading of to the Slytherin table. I sat down right in the middle of on argument between what broom was the fastest. That broke off, when, suddenly, an older Slytherin sneered at me and asked in a condescending tone, "Why are you here?"

I looked at him a long while before saying, "Inter-house unity, the sort. I thought I could make some friends over here, you know? Sturdy up the foundation of Hogwarts. Seriously, the friction between houses is terrible." I saw some girls on the other side of the table and I winked at them. "Or I might be here for the girls..."

They started giggling...they looked familiar...oh, right! The girls from earlier. Before the pasty looking dude who asked why I was there could make a argument I asked, "What's your name? You already know mine, from that mighty display last night." At that, I stood up onto the table and called, "I am the great Ledo Gueler, King of Earth, self-appointed legend! Bow down to my display of awesomeness and kiss my shoes!"

This came with mixed results; Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's laughed, Ravenclaw's sighed and the Slytherin's just looked murderous. "So, how 'bout it? Tell me your name?" I asked after I sat down again.

He ignored me, which made my mad. Remember an important fact: I am eleven. I may be mature for this age but...I'm a kid. That never goes away. I stood up again, and said clear and loudly, "That is very rude, good sir! Headmaster-man, who is this Slytherin?"

* * *

AN-You know, don't expect any weekly updates. When I find inspiration, I write. I can't be forced. So, Ledo want better unity between Houses? Let's see how this works out!


End file.
